1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the game of table tennis, also known as Ping Pong.RTM.. More particularly, the invention relates to table tennis apparatus which is lightweight, foldable and readily adapted for portability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the game of table tennis the conventional tables provide tabletop panels made of rigid and strong materials to provide a uniformly flat playing surface. Panels made of plywood or synthetic plastic materials have been used. These conventional tabletop panels are relatively large and heavy and are not readily adaptable for portability, such as shipping through a parcel delivery service. Many of the conventional tables must also be assembled through the use of hardware such as bolts or other fasteners. Assembly and disassembly of tables of this type involves considerable time and effort. The need has therefore been recognized for table tennis apparatus having tabletop panels which are foldable and which can be readily collapsed into lightweight units of compact size for portability, and which further can be reassembled to provide a uniformly flat and unbroken playing surface.